Siren's Song
by virgo angelnine4
Summary: Bella is kicked out by her mother for being too soft hearted. She moves to Forks to live with Charlie. She meets the Cullens. This is all sounds sorta normal, but Bella is not a normal human. Better than it sounds. Please read.
1. Battle of Lifestyles

'What do you mean you don't want to eat souls?' Renee glared at me darkly when she said this.

'I don't want to. It hurts them and me. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore.' I argued.

'You sound just like your grandmother. She was pathetic and fool hearted too. You're both mermaids,' my mother spat contemptuously, '"Oh I don't want to hurt anybody anymore", you're weak. I am ashamed to have you as a daughter. Get out of my sight. Go to Charlie's so you can be as weak as the little human you want to be.'

I ran from the living room to my room. I started throwing clothing into my suitcase. I grabbed the envelope of money from the dresser. I had been saving for a situation like this. There was about three hundred dollars. I had been saving for a while. I heard Renee downstairs talking to Charlie. 'Your daughter is coming to live with you. I don't want her anymore. Her flight will get there at 10:00pm' I continued packing, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Maybe it would be better if I moved in with Charlie. I had visited him for a week or two every summer. He was nice enough, but he didn't know what I was or that Renee had eaten his soul. This is why he longed for her to come back, and my mother wouldn't have it any other way. She was the opposite of me and my grandmother. She was the traditional siren. She enjoyed the sport of luring men. It didn't matter if the men were happily married or not, she would always get them. She was beautiful with shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and all the right curves in all the right places.

I finished packing and went downstairs. Renee handed me money for the taxi ride to the airport and a plane ticket, and pointed her finger at the door, motioning for me to go. I headed out the door and got a taxi. I looked back to see an empty porch staring back at me. I got to the airport, paid the driver, and bought a ticket to Forks, Washington. The flight would leave at 7:00pm. It was only 5:00, so I had some time to kill. I wandered around the shopping area, finally ending up in the food court. I bought a hamburger, french fries, and a soda. Sirens could eat regular human food, and actually had to to survive. Souls just made a siren more beautiful but we had to experience every good and bad thing that person experienced. It was hard for empathetic people to go through, but most sirens, like Renee, only cared about themselves and were very vain. I finished my food and walked towards the terminal.


	2. Forks

This counts for the first chapter too, since I forgot to do this. **I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I can only write minor little pathways off this awesome book.**

When I got off the plane, I spotted a cardboard sign with "BELLA" on it, waving back and forth. I found my way through the crowd and stopped in front of Charlie. He was a couple inches taller than me, with the same straight dark brown hair I had, and the same chocolate brown eyes. He looked so happy to see me; I just had to smile back at him.

'Hey kiddo, I'm glad to see you again. How are you doing? Is this all you have?' he asked pointing down at the single suitcase I had in my hand.

'Yes, I sorta packed in a hurry but I should be good with what clothing I have. I don't have any blankets or anything. I hope that's not a problem. If it is, we could just stop at a Walmart or something and I could buy what I need.'

'No no, its okay, I set your room up, and it has everything you need, blankets, pillows, everything. Its going to be a long drive home, so do you want anything to eat or drink because I'm going to get some coffee for the road.'

'I'll take a cappuccino please.'

We got our respective drinks, and headed for the car. Charlie was the police chief, so we got to ride in a police cruiser. The CB radio kept spouting random numbers, and giving locations. Charlie finally turned it off after a while, and silence ensued. An awkward silence, may I add.

'So I'll enroll you in the school tomorrow, so that's settled. It's small, but it's a very nice school. I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends there,' he attempted to make conversation. I wasn't so sure about the friend part. I didn't have any friends in Phoenix, because I always stuck to myself, especially after I dated Rodney. I hope he's ok after what I did to him. That was part of the reason I had that argument with Renee. I must have been quiet for a while, because I heard Charlie say, 'Bella, are you ok?'

'Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm sure the school will be very nice.' I tried to placate him.

'Oh Bella, I got you a car. Now it's old but it runs almost perfectly. It's an old Chevy truck. I got it off my old friend Billy Black, you remember him don't you?' he asked.

'Umm…I don't think I do….'

'Well you might remember Jacob, Billy's son. You know, from La Push?'

'Sorry I can't think of them. I recognize the names, but not the faces.'

'Ah well, you'll probably meet them sometime when you're here. Anyway, it's a good dependable truck. It's good for you' he said, brushing off the fact that I didn't know his friends that we had probably visited last summer.

'I'm looking forward to seeing it.' I said gratefully.

The car ride continued in companionable chit chat. When we go to the house, I saw the red Chevy truck. It was an older style, but I loved it. It looked like even if I got into an accident, I would survive with minimal damage to me and the car. We headed into the house, and Charlie dropped my suitcase off in my room upstairs saying 'I'll just leave you to unpack. You start school the day after tomorrow, so be ready. I'm glad you're here Bella, goodnight.'

'Goodnight Char..Dad, and I'm glad to be here too.' I looked around my room. The walls were a light blue color, with a honey colored wood floor. The bed was comprised of a darker blue comforter with light blue flowers running along the edges, and light blue sheets. The pillows had the same flower pattern, except that it was light blue with dark blue flowers. A nightstand of the same color wood stood next to the bed, with a blue shaded lamp on it. There was a desk, made of the same honey colored wood as the floor. It also had a blue shaded lamp on it, and a wooden chair in front of it. A honey colored wooden bookshelf stood against the wall near the window. I saw the closet doors, and opened them. It was a medium sized closet, and would fit more clothing than I had brought along. There were drawers along the one side of the closet

I started unpacking. Shirts went in the closet, as did the pairs of pants. My undergarments went into the drawers, and my shoes went onto a little rack below the clothing. I only had two pairs of shoes, sneakers and black flats, so I had a lot of room left on the little rack. After my clothing was unpacked, I went and unpacked my photographs. One was of me and my grandmother at her house in Maine, and the other was of the ocean in Maine, a wave was pounding into a rocky cliff. The photo couldn't capture the whole power of the ocean. Not even the most skilled painters could. I put the photographs on the bookshelf. My books went onto the bookshelf, filling up a shelf. I had two more shelves to fill on the bookshelf. I would have to go book shopping soon. It was dawn when I finally climbed into bed. The sun was just coming over the horizon when I fell asleep.


	3. The Day Before

I woke up at noon, with the sun streaming through the window, illuminating the whole room. I sat up, blinking groggily. This was not Phoenix, oh right. Fight with Renee, plane ride, awkward two hour car ride with Charlie, unpacking, sleep… now it came back to me. Groaning, I got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It hadn't changed much from when Renee was still here. Same bright yellow walls, white linoleum floor, light mahogany table in the corner of the room, poor Charlie. He still longs for his soul to come back, and since Renee has his soul, he longs for her. She would never give him back his soul. No traditionally vain and selfish siren would. A soul gives beauty to a siren, and all they care about is beauty.

I was in thought when I finally saw the note on the table. It was from Charlie and said; "Bells, I had to go to work but I'll be home at five. Think about what kinds of pizza toppings you want because that's what supper is tonight. There's a variety pack of cereals in the pantry, I didn't know what kind you liked. Have a good day, and see you later, Charlie." I walked over to the pantry and pulled out the pack of cereals. They were just 10 small boxes of cereal wrapped in plastic. In it were Lucky Charms, Honey Nut Cheerios, regular Cheerios, Cocoa Puffs, Trix, Rice Krispies, Corn Pops, Cookie Crisps, Fruity Pebbles, and Cocoa Pebbles. I surveyed them for a minute and then picked the Honey Nut Cheerios. I sat down with a bowl and the milk, and combined the three.

While eating, I realized that I couldn't sing at all in Forks. I would attract too much attention and it could be dangerous for the humans in this area. A siren's song travels throughout a radius of six miles from the person singing. Back in Phoenix, I could sing quietly because the noise of the city drowned out the singing. Forks is too quiet of a town to sing anything. It would be disastrous. A siren's song bends the human will to do whatever the siren wants. Whether it is a simple task, like going to the supermarket for a few items, or a dangerous one, like murdering someone, it could all be conveyed in that one song. Skilled singers could put two or more commands into a song. Renee wasn't that skilled, but if she was she would probably try to take over Phoenix, even though it is her territory. There aren't many sirens in the world. The population is less than that of vampires, but more than the population of werewolves. Of course vampires have an easy way of reproducing their own kind; sirens have to be born from siren mothers. There are no male sirens. That would have been weird in the ancient Greek times because sirens attracted sailors. A famous ship that passed by one of my ancestors was Odysseus' ship. He didn't fall for our singing though, and we were given the bad reputation that we deserve. After that we moved to the land, and disguised ourselves as regular humans, except we stuck to our "eating" habits.

I finished eating my cereal and quickly washed the bowl, setting it in the strainer to dry. I went upstairs, and dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a fish on it. I grabbed a book and went outside. I sat down under the tree in the backyard, and started reading. Time slipped by, and soon I heard Charlie calling my name. I got up and went inside.

'So what pizza toppings do you want on the pizza?' he asked.

'Oh um… Pepperoni and mushrooms.' I said, embarrassed that I forgot about what the note said.

'You and I have the same taste buds then.' Charlie exclaimed joyfully.

I chuckled. Charlie then went to the telephone and ordered. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, and the pizza was here! It was delicious, so cheesy but not too greasy. It was better than any other pizza I had had in Phoenix. Of course that just be because I hadn't had pizza in a couple years since Renee decided that pizza would be bad for a developing siren, me. I missed this stuff.

After we were done eating, when there was nothing left, Charlie sat down and watched TV. I went upstairs and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. After a half hour of picking and choosing, I decided upon a black skinny jean, a light blue short sleeved top with white flowers surrounding the deep v-neck, and a black cami. I would wear my flats and a silver necklace with a white flower matching the flowers around the neckline to complete the outfit. Sirens have an affinity to silver. I don't know why, but we just love the precious metal. We just had to have one piece of silver on us whenever we go out in public. We were awesome about detecting fake silver and finding real silver. All my necklaces, bracelets, and rings were real silver. Renee helped pick them out. I wasn't experienced in detecting real silver yet.

I soon heard Charlie coming upstairs and after saying goodnight I changed into my pajamas. I slid under the covers and fell asleep, nervous about tomorrow.


	4. True Form and the Cullens

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing shrilly in my ear. I groaned and shut it off, sitting up. I stumbled downstairs and ate some cereal, this time Rice Krispies. I read the note Charlie had left. It said 'Hey Bells, Hope you have a good day at school. I'll be home at five again. Just make something that's in the fridge. Charlie. It was actually sort of sweet that he cared enough to leave notes. I don't think most parents who got stuck with a kid would do that. I guess I got lucky when Renee sent me packing. I headed upstairs again and showered, dried my hair and then got dressed. I left extra early so that in case I got lost, I still wouldn't be late for class.

I easily found my way to Forks High. It was a cluster of small, red brick buildings with pathways linking them together. As I pulled in the parking lot, I saw only one other car, a silver Volvo. There were five people standing around the one side of the car. I got out of the car, and noticed that their heads turned to face me, their eyes following me as I headed towards the building labeled main office. A rock must have been in front of my feet because I stumbled. Falling on my knees, I felt the usual stinging pain of a scrape. I rolled up my pant leg and sure enough blood glistened and welled up in little dots across the reddened skin. A gust of wind blew and I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to see the five people standing behind me. Their mouths were opened in a snarl, teeth glistening and their eyes were pitch black. Oh great, I thought to my self, vampires. Then I did the only natural thing to do, I ran. I was faster than a normal human, but the vampires were faster and closing in behind me. I headed into the woods and once I was in deep enough, I stopped and turned around. I changed. My hair grew silver streaks and my eyes became silver, while whitish silver wings grew from my arms. The vampires stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me. I didn't give them a chance to question or eat me. I started singing. It was a haunting melody and it affected the vampires more because of their sharper hearing. They could pick out the command notes in the wordless song, and it dove straight into their soul. Sirens may be one of the weakest immortals, but we do have defenses. This song worked on any creature, human, werewolves, and vampires.

They stood still, looking like they were glued to the floor. Their eyes were wide as they looked at me. I stopped the standing note and put in a filling note. Their eyes turned golden red because I put a non identified blood in them in case they went back to school. I can't have them attacking students because of me. Wonderful, I had exposed myself the SECOND day I was in Forks, and to vampires nonetheless. Just wonderful. I stopped singing, knowing the effects would last maybe ten to fifteen minutes afterward. I turned back to my human form and sighed 'You really shouldn't have done that. Now you'll be late for school.' Their eyes showed their shock and disbelief. I just walked back to the school headed towards the main office, knowing that I would be approached by at least one of the vampires today. Once in the main office, I got my schedule, map and a paper for my teachers to sign from Mrs. Cope. I thanked her and as I exited, looked at my schedule:

English

History

Biology

Math

Lunch

Spanish

Study Hall

Studying the map, I made my way to the English building, ignoring the stares and whispers of the crowds. A guy with spiky blond hair stepped out of the crowd. Two other people followed him, one was a guy with greasy black hair, and the other was a girl with curly dark hair. 'Hi, I'm Mike,' said the blond, 'and this is Eric and Jessica.'

'Hi, I'm Bella.'

'Do you need any help getting to your classes?'

'Umm. No. I have a map and I'm almost to English, so thank you but no.'

'Oh…ok…' he looked so crestfallen as he said this. The girl looked almost happy as did the other guy.

'Would you like to sit with us at lunch?' he tried again.

God did he never give up? Probably not. Oh well this could be a way to gather information about the five vampires. 'That sounds great.' I said smiling. He smiled back and as I headed towards my destination, I heard 'See Eric, that's how you get a girl.' I just laughed quietly and shook my head.

**A/N:** Do not blame the Cullens for trying to eat Bella. As a siren Bella attracts creatures in many ways. Vampires by scent and blood, werewolves by scent and beauty, and humans by beauty. Possibly only Carlisle could withstand the smell but it would be with great struggle. Please review.


	5. Explanations

**I am tired of forgetting to do this, so this counts for all future chapters in Siren's Song. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. **

I headed into the English classroom and much to my surprise; one of the vampires was in the class. It was the tall blonde male. I could see his eyes following me, and his arm muscles were tightening, trying to resist jumping at me. I decided to help the poor guy. I could see the confusion in his eyes as I started to hum. It must have worked because now he was staring at me in shock and awe, as I handed the slip to the teacher, Mrs. Palerino. She handed it back to me and pointed to the seat in front of the vampire. Now he must have really been confused. He could still smell me, but he wasn't attracted to it anymore. Other kids started to come in the door and sit down. The teacher, after all the students were in, finally called me up to the front of the room. 'Class, we have a new student. This is Isabella Swan. Now Isabella, do you want to say a few words about yourself?'

'Sure, umm, I guess first off, just call me Bella, and I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. That's it.' I sat back down.

'Ok then. Would you all take out Wuthering Heights from under your desk. I'm going to pass out two worksheets and then you can pair up to work on them, but keep the noise to a minimum.' I had already read the book dozens of times, and was just about to start on the worksheets when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the vampire. 'Would you like to work together?' his voice held a slight southern accent.

'Why should I even get closer to you, when you tried to attack me this morning, vampire?' I whispered so only he could hear. I knew why they had attacked me. My blood lured them, just like the singing of my ancestors lured sailors. I knew they couldn't help it. I just didn't want to give in easily.

'I'm sorry about that. We're all sorry about that. We couldn't help it. Your scent and blood lured us. My name is Jasper, my coven is vegetarian. We just have some questions for you, so if you could sit with us at lunch, it will help us a lot. We won't hurt you, I promise.' He sounded sincere when he whispered that.

'And why should I believe you? Besides I am already sitting with Mike and them at lunch, and I don't feel like being questioned today.' I could only keep this haughty act up for so long, so I turned around and heard him growl softly in frustration. Then I heard him whisper 'You are aware of the fact that there are four others in school right now, and they will keep bugging you about this, right?'

'I know, and I plan to give them the same response I gave you.'

'You can't keep this charade up for long. You will tell us sooner or later.' He whispered smugly. I didn't reply.

I finished the worksheets with lots of time to spare, and pulled out my map. I plotted the route to History, aware of the fact that Jasper was watching me the whole time. I heard him whisper to himself, 'let's see how you stand up to Alice.' I looked back at him, and he just grinned at me. The bell finally rang and I headed out of the classroom.

As I was walking, a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair stepped in beside me, keeping up with my pace easily. I looked at her as she said 'Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! I'm glad to meet you.' Her golden red eyes betrayed her as the vampire Jasper was talking about. She didn't look that hard to stand up to.

'Hi, I'm Bella.' I replied neutrally. We walked in silence, quickly getting to History. I handed the slip to Mr. Zimmerman, who signed it. As he gave it back to me, he pointed to the seat diagonal from Alice. Why do I keep getting put near these vampires? Alice smiled at me as I sat down. Ok, I just need to ignore her and everything will be fine. Mr. Zimmerman handed out a worksheet and again we were able to pair up. I felt the expected tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Alice was standing there. 'Want to work together?'

'No thank you, I work better alone.' She sat back down again but stared at me the entire class. It wasn't a total lie. I can work by myself or with others. Class passed quickly and soon the bell rang. I walked out the door and quickly found my way to Biology. Mrs. Eisenhuth, the teacher, signed my slip and pointed to an empty seat next to one of the other vampires. This one had messy bronze colored hair. His hands were gripping the edge of the black table in a death grip. Funny, the humming should have worked on all of them. I hummed softly, knowing he could hear. He turned and glared at me, his black eyes narrowing into slits. 'Don't sing,' he said dangerously, 'I don't know what happens when you sing, but no good comes of it.' I stopped.

'I was just trying to help you with the scent problem. I helped Jasper and the others with it. I don't know why it didn't help you.' He looked at me, puzzled by my words.

'You helped the others control their bloodlust for you?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes, and like I said, I don't know why it didn't have any effect on you.'

'What are you?'

'That's top secret information, Mr. Cullen,' I said, 'information I don't give out lightly to any vampire that asks me.' As I said this, the teacher called the class to order. We were labeling phases of mitosis. He motioned for me to go first and pushed the microscope towards me. I looked and labeled it as prophase.

'May I check?'

'Sure go for it.' I said as I pushed it over to him. He checked and wrote prophase down. Now I motioned for him to go. He checked and labeled it metaphase. 'May I check?' I asked, knowing full well that I was being a smart ass.

'Sure.' He said, apparently knowing that I was just saying it to be difficult. He pushed the microscope and I grabbed it. Our hands touched, and an electric current went between our hands. We both jumped and looked at each other. Then at the same time, we mumbled sorry. I looked through the microscope and wrote down metaphase. After that, the lab went smoothly, with both of us trusting the others answers. He was careful not to touch me again, as was I. We finished with lots of time to spare, and then we just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. 'Should I try singing again?'

'No, if it didn't work the first time, I doubt it'll work now. Besides, I think I'm getting used to the smell.'

'Do you at least want a fill up; because your eyes are pitch black. I don't want you to attack some innocent person.'

'I have better control than that.'

'Yeah, otherwise you would have attacked me when I walked into the room, exposing yourself.'

'But if I did expose myself, you would too, right? Just like this morning.'

'True, but I could always sing so they forget, you can't exactly do that.'

'But if you sang so they forgot, wouldn't they forget about me exposing myself?'

'Well yes, but I could manipulate is so they don't, but that would take time I don't have if a vampire attacks me.' Just then the bell rang and before I could leave, I felt a cold hand grab my arm, sending an electrical current up and down my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

'Would you please sit with us at lunch? We won't hurt you, we just want answers.' His eyes pleaded with me.

'Fine, I guess sooner the better, besides, I don't think I could have held out much longer against you three. I just have to tell Mike that I'm not sitting with them.'

'Thank you Bella'

'Uh huh, let's just get this over with.' I said sighing. We headed towards the cafeteria where I told Mike that I wasn't sitting with them. He looked sad, but I wasn't buying the whole sad puppy look. He would get over it, besides I caught him glaring at Edward. We walked over to the Cullen's table, to see Jasper and Alice staring at us. Alice suddenly exclaimed 'How did you get her to sit with us?'

'By not trying so hard.' Edward replied, grinning at her. With that, he introduced the other two vampires. The big muscular dude with curly dark hair was Emmett, and the model like blonde was Rosalie. We sat down and I was instantly assaulted with questions. 'What are you?', 'How do you know our secret?', 'What was with the singing in the woods?' Now may I add these were all whispered, as not to attract attention.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time.'

Jasper started. 'What are you?'

'Well what do you think I am?'

'A really messed up vampire.' Emmett blurted out.

I chuckled. 'Not exactly.' The others looked clueless. I frowned 'Do any of you read Greek Myths?'

'No not exactly. 'said Alice.

'Geez, vampires today. I'm a siren.' I rolled my eyes as I said this.

'Doesn't that mean you're a mermaid?' asked Emmett.

'No I am nothing like those stupid primitive flippy, always happy fish tails.' I said angrily, 'And if you want to stay sane and normal looking, you will never relate a siren with a mermaid or call them a mermaid. It's an insult.'

'Whoa, somebody's sensitive.' Emmett muttered.

'Sorry, but calling a siren a mermaid will land you in big trouble.'

'So I guess that watching the Little Mermaid is out of the question then?' Alice asked.

'When I'm around yes, otherwise you can watch it whenever you want,'

Rosalie, who had been glaring at me this whole time, finally decided to speak up. 'How do you know our secret?'

'Ah, good question. Well it might have been the fact that you tried to attack me when I was bleeding, but no. I knew about your kind for a while now. My mother told me.' I said the last part distastefully.

'Why does it sound like you don't like your mother?' Jasper asked.

I smirked. 'Let's just say we have different lifestyles.'

'The bell is about to ring. Bella is it possible for you to come over to explain things more thoroughly?' asked Alice.

'Sure, I just have to tell my dad.'

'We'll pick you up at your house around 3:30. Be ready.'

'Ok. How do you know where I live?'

'We'll follow your scent. It's easy to track.'

'Ok. Hey, does anyone here have Spanish next?'

'I do.' Of course, it just had to be Emmett.

'Do you think I could walk with you, because I forgot to plot the way on my map.'

'Sure, little mermaid.' He teased. I could have kicked him and I would have if it would have hurt him instead of me.

'You're lucky Dracula,' I replied, 'I'm in a good mood today.' The others laughed. The rest of the school day breezed by and before I knew it, I was driving home.

_I hoped you liked it. This is the longest chapter in the whole story, and I don't know if any others will be as long as this. I'll update soon. Please review._


	6. The Whole Story

When I got home, I called Charlie and told him that I was going over to a friend's house. He didn't accept this at first, but I finally convinced him to let me go. I made him a platter of cold cuts so he could make a sandwich for supper. True to their word, at exactly 3:30, the silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway. Edward was driving with Alice riding shotgun. I got in the backseat. We must have been going at least a hundred mph because it didn't take long before we stopped before a huge, two story white house. I hesitantly let go of the seatbelt and stepped out. The forest, surrounded it, and made the perfect lush green background. As we started walking to the house, I thought of something. 'Hey guys, there's a silly little life saving precaution I want to take.' They turned to look at me, 'Okay, umm are there any other vampires in your coven?'

'Yes,' Edward said confused. 'Two others.'

'Umm okay, were they in a six mile range from the school during first period?'

They looked at each other, and then back at me. They got what I was getting at. 'No.' they both said.

'Yeah figured that. So how are we going to prevent this little visit from getting messy?'

They both thought for a moment and then Alice spoke up in an authoritative tone. 'Edward, contact Carlisle and Esme and tell them what's going on. Also tell Jasper and Rosalie to hold Esme, and tell Emmett to hold Carlisle. You're going to have to help him. I'll stay with Bella while she sings. Bella, if something goes wrong, change the command. I know you can do that. Make them stop moving if they break free and then proceed with the desensitizing.'

'The others are informed. Should I go in and help Emmett?'

'Yes,' Alice looked at me, 'I can handle it from here. Bella are you ready?' I just nodded again, humming scales to warm my voice up. We headed towards the door and walked in. All I heard was snarling from the female, and saw them both straining to be let go. I was terrified, forgetting to sing. 'Bella!' Alice screamed. I snapped out of it and started to sing. It was a soothing melody and you could see the effects of it immediately. They both relaxed in mere minutes and now just looked at me with curiosity. The female had a guilty look on her face. I stopped singing. They were both released. Both of them looked embarrassed as the male spoke. 'Sorry for that unpleasant welcome, we are usually better controlled than that.'

'It's no fault of yours.'

'Thank you. Now I believe you already know my children, but not us. My name is Carlisle and this is Esme.' I got a better look at them. Carlisle was tall and blonde, while Esme had caramel colored hair, and was shorter with curves. 'Now if you could all sit down, I believe we have some things to discuss.'

We all sat down, everyone on couches and me on a dining room chair facing everybody. All their eyes looked at me as I began to talk. 'Okay, so I believe you all know I'm a siren. In ancient Greek times my kind lived on islands in the Aegean Sea. They were all women and they lured sailors for reproductive reasons and for staying beautiful. You see, sirens eat souls to stay beautiful.' Their eyes showed their horror as they stared at me. 'After Odysseus' journey not a lot of ships sailed near most of our islands. We decided to adapt to this and journeyed onto land. There we blended in with human society but still keeping to our ways of life. Helen was a siren, and a mischievous one at that. Her abilities and the nature of man caused the Trojan War. After that, most of us left Greece and spread throughout Europe. A couple other trouble making women from history were sirens and they appear in every country's myths and legends. Today we are on every continent, even Antarctica. Exiled sirens live there. What I mean by exiled is the sirens that lose their territory. You see, human nature influenced the sirens and we became territorial. Almost every city is a one siren's territory. Big cities are split in half, so for example Phoenix is split in half. One siren owns half of it, and my mother owns the other. My mother has owned it for over fifty years, yet she still looks only forty years old. How is this possible you ask? Well siren's can become immortal. We become more beautiful, get hard, cold skin, super sharp senses but we don't get the strength, sparkle in the sunlight and instead of blood, we have to eat souls. We can't eat regular food, just souls. Jasper you asked earlier why it seemed that I don't like my mother, well this is the reason. She eats a soul every week, leaving empty shells longing for her without even feeling remorse. She dates them, even if they're married, for a week, and then she eats the soul. She kicked me out because I refused to eat another soul. She kicked me out because I wanted to act human and that's why I was sent to live with Charlie. My grandmother came up with the "modern" siren lifestyle. We blend in amongst the humans, never eating souls. We don't become immortal. I am following this lifestyle, as you are following yours. My mother doesn't like this way of life. She follows the traditional lifestyle.' I decided to change the subject. 'We have two forms, human form which I'm in now, and true form. You saw my true form this morning. True form is the original form, and the human form was developed when we went on land. In true form a siren's power is magnified. I think this has to do with silver, but I'm not sure with this theory. To explain this you have to know that siren's have a natural affinity to silver. We can tell real from fake and wear it wherever we go. Rosalie that ring on your left middle finger is made of fake silver, while your wedding ring is made of real silver. I believe that silver amplifies our power, but again, I'm not sure.'

Carlisle interrupted. 'Bella, could I see this true form?'

'Sure.' I stood up and closed my eyes. Concentrating, I changed. Gasps followed this and I opened my eyes to see the Cullens staring at me. Everyone was on edge when Carlisle walked towards me. When he was within ten feet, a silvery transparent bubble surrounded me. He stepped back and asked 'May I?' I nodded and the bubble disappeared. He looked at my wings and the silver streaks in my hair. Alice bounded up and stroked the silvery white feathers. I could see Jasper tense up and start to crouch. My eyes narrowed and I stepped back, the silver bubble appearing instantly. Emmett, child like as he is, came up and poked it, receiving an electrical shock. 'Owww! Stupid bubble.' He sulked. Everyone laughed and the tension lessened. I changed back into human form and sat back down. The others followed my lead.

'Do you have any questions?'

'Why didn't the bubble appear this morning?' Jasper asked.

'The bubble only appears if I'm not singing.'

'So you only have one offensive attack and one defense.'

'Yes, are you thinking of attacking me?'

'Only if you do something stupid.' He looked at me seriously.

'What is the deal with mermaids, and how are you related to them?' Emmett asked. Of course, the others had let the mermaid things go, but not him. I looked around and saw all of them staring curiously at me. Ok, maybe they hadn't.

'Remember how I said ships didn't go to some islands? The ones that ships did go to, the sirens evolved tails and lost their wings. They also stopped eating souls and started eating meat, if you get what I mean. If you really wanted to you could probably still find some in the Aegean Sea.'

'How does the singing work?' Alice asked the question I was waiting for.

'I was wondering when this would come up. I believe you've heard the command notes that hide behind the melody.' She nodded. 'Those notes go directly to the soul, bending it to the will of the siren. Should I demonstrate?' I saw Jasper stiffen. 'Relax Jasper; I'm just going to make sure they don't have to go hunting for the next couple of days. Actually it'll probably affect all of you, so you all won't have to go hunting for a couple of days.'

'Go ahead.' Alice encouraged. I saw Jasper somewhat relax, but he still was tensed. I started to sing a melody. You could see the black of the iris fade to a bright gold color. 'Why did our eyes turn golden red this morning?' Alice questioned.

'I didn't know what type of blood you drank, so I mixed the two. Most of it was animal blood though.'

'Ah, I get it.'

'How do you eat souls, and how many did you eat?' Rosalie asked.

'You kiss the person and suck the soul out. Then you experience every little thing that person did. If the person is unwilling, you bite the neck and suck the soul out.' I stopped there knowing she was expecting me to continue.

'What about the other question. Huh, how many souls did you eat?' My eyes narrowed and I stared at her while I started to speak.

'You're asking if I used to eat souls regularly. Have you ever experienced someone's whole life in a matter of minutes? Every good thing, every bad thing, and every emotion they ever experienced? It tears you apart, Rosalie. I only ate one soul in my whole life and that was enough to screw me up. My mother put me in a mental hospital because I was going crazy from the guilt. Even when I was out, I still saw that empty shell every day. It wasn't a human being anymore, it couldn't recover. A soulless body longs for the holder of the soul. Every day that empty shell would come up to me, and you know what. It was impossible to give it back its soul. It still is.' Tears were streaming down my face. 'How many souls do you think you could eat after experiencing that, huh Rosalie? How many?' I said all of this dangerously quiet until the last part, which I yelled at her. I ran out of the house before any of them could say anything.

_Will anybody follow her? Wait until tomorrow and then read chapter seven. Actually I don't know what will happen yet, so I'm as clueless as you. Please review._


	7. Romance?

'…How many?' she screamed at Rosalie. She fled from the house. Edward glared at Rosalie and sprinted out after her. We all turned to look at her. She seemed smug, as if she knew how Bella would react to the question.

'You just had to ask that didn't you? Even after you saw how ashamed she was of eating souls. How could you be so callous?' Alice snapped.

'I don't think she feels as guilty as she said she does. She probably knew what happened when a siren eats souls, and is just putting on a show to gain our sympathy. Don't tell me you all are falling for her little act?'

'Rosalie, when she was speaking about her experience, she was overwhelmed with grief, regret and shame. Emotions don't lie. She is really sorry for what she did.' Jasper spoke in an eerily calm tone.

'She's a deceiver. That's what sirens are, and she even implied that herself. Why should she be different?'

'That's like saying all vampires drink human blood. It's not true.' Alice argued.

'I believe she's trying to be different from the rest of her kind, like us. She doesn't want to be seen as a monster. You could feel and hear her shame when she mentioned sirens eating souls. She is even giving up becoming immortal so she doesn't have to do that.' Carlisle stated calmly.

'She is giving up being immortal because she doesn't want to feel guilty. That's why she is doing it. She doesn't care about the people around her. I see that she has gotten your sympathy. Sympathy she does not deserve.' With that she stormed upstairs, with Emmett following behind after a minute. Their door slammed and you could hear their muffled words as they quietly spoke. The rest of the Cullen family sighed and watched the door.

_**Sorry, I just thought that the story needed some Cullen viewpoint for what happened after Bella ran out. The next part is in Bella's viewpoint. So keep reading.**_

I ran into the forest, tears blinding me. The wind was whipping around me, making my hair fly wildly behind me. I could barely see the path, but I kept on running. I could sense someone behind me, and I started to run faster. I stumbled and was expecting to fall to the ground when two cold arms gently lowered me to the ground. I looked up and saw Edward kneeling in front of me; his eyes looked at me in concern. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his house with the others? My body shook as another set of sobs came over me. I covered my face with my hands. Arms encircled me and soothing words were whispered in my ear. This continued for a bit, and then I stopped crying. He held me at arms length and asked 'Are you okay?' Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded. We stared into each others eyes and I got lost in the golden depths. His eyes were so pretty, much prettier than my dull brown ones. Even my silver ones couldn't compare with his. A patch of sunlight fell across his face, causing the skin to sparkle like little diamonds. I hesitantly reached out my hand and touched the sparkling skin. He stayed statue still as I did this. His skin was like marble, so cold and smooth. I took my hand away and stood up. He steadied me when I wobbled and chuckled. 'I thought sirens were supposed to be graceful.'

'We usually are, but some of us are clumsy in human form. I'm sorry for overreacting back there. It wasn't called for.'

'It's fine. Rosalie's question was out of line. The others don't blame you for the way you reacted. Do you want to head back now?'

'Might as well. I can't spend all night out here, though it is pretty. Edward, why did you come after me?'

'Bella, this is going to sound strange, but I think I love you.'

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I really am but I am still going to have it. Keep reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review.**_


	8. Denied Love

_**I have replaced the plea for help with the real chapter eight, since I am annoyed when the chapter number doesn't match the actual chapter number. Example: **_9. Chapter 8. _**I don't know why, it just annoys me. Okay onto other business. I am dedicating this chapter to **_**VolturiGirl,**_** and all of the people who supported me when I had the stupid writers block. Without **_**VolturiGirl**_**, this chapter would not be up right now. Okay, now onto the story…**_

I looked at him and said 'No you don't, you are just lured by my scent. That's all. You are lured in by my stupid siren traits. You don't love me, it's my scent and beauty that drew you in and made you think that you loved me.' I turned and started walking. I wasn't going to let this happen again, no way, not to Edward.' I heard him catch up to me but I didn't turn to look at him.

'But Bella, it's true. I love you. I don't think I can live without you anymore. It is not the siren traits. I am in love with **you.**'

I kept walking. 'Trust me Edward, you can live without me. You've only known me a day, and have lived without me for years. You'll be fine. You're strong, resist the lure. I know it's hard but you can. I know you can. No one falls in love with a siren, they just get lured. Just forget about me, live happily with your family and find your mate.'

'I already have, you. Bella, you are my soul mate.'

'No I'm not. Your soul just picked up on the siren's lures and is convinced I am. I'm not going to hurt you, so just forget about me.'

'Bella, we don't have souls.'

'Yeah, you do. My mother has lured at least five vampires and ate their souls, so you do.' I spotted the Cullen house. Thank god. I walked faster, Edward right on my heels. This stupid vampire, doesn't he realize that he'll just get hurt if he pursues this? I don't want to hurt him. Why doesn't he realize what is happening? He just got lured in and he thinks its love. I walked in the door to see Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme staring at me. 'Would you please tell him that he's not in love with me, and that he is being extremely stupid by even thinking that he loves a siren?' They all stared in confusion at me. Jasper started chuckling. I looked at him.

'Bella, he really does love you.' Jasper said smiling knowingly.

'No he doesn't. He's falling for the stupid siren trait, that's all.' I was becoming annoyed.

'Bella, I've seen you two in the future. You two are soul mates.' Alice said smiling.

'What? How?'

'Oh I guess we forgot to tell you about our special talents. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds.'

'I can feel that you love him too, but you're covering it up with fear and doubt.' Jasper said calmly.

'Oh really, well you know the reason that I feel doubt and fear. I don't want to hurt him because he's stupid enough to believe that he loves a siren. Nobody loves a siren. They just get lured in and hurt.' I replied bitterly. Esme looked sympathetically at me. 'Now if you excuse me, I must be getting home. Charlie will be worried if I come home any later so goodbye.' I headed out the door, and started walking down the driveway. By the time I had reached the road, the silver Volvo with Edward, and Alice was driving beside me.

'Bella, do you want a ride home?' Alice called out of the window.

'Nope, I'm doing just fine walking.'

'It's ten miles to your house. Please just in the car.' Edward said.

'Well I need some exercise. I'll be fine. Just turn around and go home.'

'Just get in the car. It'll soon get dark and we are not letting you walk ten miles in the dark alone. We will stay right here beside you until you get home.'

'Admit that you were just lured to me, and that you don't love me, and I'll get into the car.'

'I can't do that because it's not true. Bella just get into the car. If you don't get in willingly, we will force you to get in the car.'

'You can't force me to get in.'

'Alice, get her and cover her mouth and pinch her nose so she can't sing or hum.' I started running when I heard him say this, but to no avail. I was tackled to the ground and hands pinched my nose and covered my mouth. I was picked up and soon, I was sitting in the backseat on Alice's lap. Wonderful, kidnapped by vampires. Edward drove faster and I heard Alice whisper 'sorry about this, but it's for your own good.' I sighed as best as I was able to and gave up. Alice continued pinching my nose and covering my mouth until we reached my house. Then I was let go, and I heard Edward say 'Have a goodnight Bella.' I turned and glared at the car while it turned around and headed home. I went in the house and fixed myself a sandwich. Then after I ate, I went upstairs and went to bed. I was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. Monster Like Me

I woke up the next morning thinking of yesterday's events. The coven of vampires, though really nice, knew my secret and one of them thinks that I am his soul mate. Edward is a sweet guy, and I think I would have returned his love if the circumstances were different, but I can't risk it. Edward would just get hurt, and sirens don't find true love. I have to push him away for his own good. I had to push all of them away. Sometimes I wish that I was a human. Their lives are so uncomplicated. I finally got up and went downstairs. Cereal again, shower, dry hair, dress. Today was a simple blue jean with a slight flare to the bottom and a green T-shirt with trees and yellow wording saying "Save the Forest". For my silver item, a silver ring with leaves etched in black, going around the circumference of it. Simple and comfortable. I got in my truck and started towards the school. As I drove, I mentally prepared myself to ignore the whole Cullen family. I really didn't want to but it was for their own good. People shouldn't hang around sirens.

I pulled into the parking lot and again the Cullens were there. Finding a parking place, I settled down and turned my mp3 on. Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down started to play. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music, the heavy beat finally sweeping me into my own little music world.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help._

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care, 

I heard a foreign knocking sound come from outside the truck. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Alice at the window. I paused the song and rolled down the window. 'Yes, may I help you?'

'Can I come in? I just want to talk.'

I sighed and opened the passenger side door. She quickly got in, probably thinking that I would change my mind. 'What do you want Alice?' I looked out and saw the Cullen family all watching me.

'Bella, do you think it's possible that we could be friends?'

'Alice, I would like to be your friend, I really would, but it's not good for your family to be around me, especially Edward. No good comes out of hanging around with a siren. So I'm going to have to regretfully decline your offer. If I was another vampire or a human, I'd say sure, but that isn't the circumstance.' I really would have liked to be her friend, but it wasn't good for them to hang around me.

'Oh, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not giving up. I don't believe you're bad for us, nobody in the family does. I'm not giving up on this matter.' She was basically warning me that she would be my friend. Secretly, I was glad she wasn't giving up but I quickly silenced that traitorous emotion. I had to make her see that this was a bad idea.

'Alice, listen to me. You have to understand that this is a bad decision. Sirens are bad news, and I am not an exception to this rule. Look at Edward, he's lured. I don't want to hurt him, and if there is any chance of him recovering, I have to stay away from him. I know you care about your brother, so you have to leave me alone. You have your family and Jasper, don't mess that up by hanging around with a siren.'

'Bella, when will you learn that you are not bad news. You're hurting Edward by staying away from him, and my family already accepted you. You won't mess up anything. So no matter what you say, I am not giving up on being your friend, so the sooner you accept that, the better.' With that she got out of the truck and walked over to the rest of her family. I looked at her as she walked. She didn't get fit, none of them did. I was bad for them. The last thing that perfect family needed was a monster like me.

_**I am making up for the two days that I didn't update. Hope you liked the chapter, please review.**_


	10. Denial

English passed quickly, again the teacher passed out a worksheet on _Wuthering Heights_. We weren't allowed to pair up because the noise level yesterday was too loud. I still felt Jasper staring at me from behind. It was really uncomfortable. I was glad when the bell rang. I darted out of the classroom only to find that Alice was walking beside me. She didn't talk and I didn't even attempt to make conversation.

We got to history and in class we took notes. Alice didn't stared at me, or even occasionally look at me. This was slightly more disturbing than the staring because she still seemed aware of me and smiled every time I glanced at her. Again the time passed quickly, and the bell rang.

Biology was more interesting. We were finished with mitosis and were moving onto heredity. We were just taking notes and I knew about this stuff from back in Phoenix. I was just randomly writing stuff down when Edward slid a note over to me. (**Bold is Bella, **_**Italics is Edward.) **_

___Can we at least be friends?_

**No, you need to get over me. Resist the freaking lure.**

_I'll never get over it. You are my soul mate Bella._

__**You can read minds, so read the numerous reasons of why it is not possible for me to be your soul mate.**

_I can't read your mind. _ Oh yeah, stupid Bella of course.

**Yeah, I forgot. Hehe. Sirens have shields around their minds to hide their evil soul eating plots. You know if the teacher ever got a hold of this note and read it, it would sound very strange. **He chuckled quietly as he read it.

_I won't let that happen, remember, vampire speed._

**Ah yes. Good old vampire speed. It must be fun to run that fast.**

_Yes it is. You know, I could take you running sometime. _Crap, I let this get out of control. I have to stop it now.

**No thanks, I'd probably get sick or something. Besides I have to stay away from your family and you. **He looked hurt as he read the last part.

_You know, you aren't bad luck and my family has already accepted you. They like you Bella. Please don't stay away from us. _ I looked over at him after I read this, and his golden eyes sought after me. They pleaded with me to believe him. I sighed and didn't write back. Going back to writing notes, I had to put my guard up again. They were breaking in, and I couldn't let them. I did not deserve them, I did not deserve Edward. He was perfection, and I was a monster.

The bell rang, and Edward caught me as I stood up. 'Please, would you sit with us today?'

'I'm sorry but I can't, but it's for the best really. You need to stay away from me Edward.' I walked out the door, leaving him behind. I found an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I didn't get asked to sit with Mike and them. I guess I was out of their little group. Such a shame, I thought sarcastically. It was peaceful in this corner. It was actually, surprisingly quiet in this area. Too bad the food isn't as good as the quiet. I could see the Cullens staring at me. All of them had frustrated looks on their faces, except for Rosalie. She was glaring at me.

The last two periods of the day passed quickly, and soon I was driving home. I couldn't get the Cullens off of my mind. Edward appeared most frequently. He was a nice guy, but I was still sure he was lured. Nobody could love me after what I did.

**Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter than anything, but I still hope that you liked it. Keep reading and please review.**


	11. Threats

The morning started out like any other, even though it was Friday. Only the clothing was different. Today's outfit was another pair of blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a green cartoon turtle on it. Random yes, but very cute. My silver item was a pair of turtle shaped stud earrings.

I drove to school, again mentally preparing myself for the day. The sun was shining through the truck windows, and as I pulled into the parking lot, the silver Volvo was nowhere in sight. Oh right, sparkling in the sun would confuse the humans. I listened to music until it was time to go in.

English rolled by, and I found that I was actually missing them. I was getting attached to them, this is not good, yet I couldn't help the little feeling of happiness that rose up in me. Again, I quickly squashed it down and focused on distancing myself from them. It's sort of funny that when I tried to distance myself from them, I just got closer. I didn't get anything done that class, I was too busy thinking. The bell rang, and I got jolted out of my thoughts, and walked dazed to History.

In History, we got another worksheet. I decided to snap out of it, and got done quickly. The rest of the time, I daydreamed about random stuff. Funny, the teacher didn't even notice me. I don't think he likes his job very much. The bell rang and I walked to Biology.

When I got there I sat down at the empty table. It felt weird. I shrugged the feeling of extreme loneliness and took all the notes that the teacher put up. I think I missed Edward the most and that was not good. I had to help him recover not stay with him and keep him in the state he is. The class passed slowly and when the bell finally rang, it seemed like an eternity had passed. I got up and walked slowly towards lunch.

Lunch was almost unbearably boring. I was almost tempted to sit with Mike, but I wasn't that desperate yet. The silence of my little corner was unbearable. I realized just how much I missed the Cullens. I even missed Rosalie's glaring. The bell finally rang, and I jumped up, excited to go to Spanish class. The rest of the day passed slowly, that when the last bell finally rang, I didn't believe the day was over. I walked outside to my truck and started driving home.

As I was driving, I wondered what I was going to do over the weekend. I was sorely tempted to visit the Cullens. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. I couldn't get close to them, even though it had already started to happen. I had to sever the ties that were forming quickly and painlessly. I just don't know how to do that, and maybe I don't want to. No I'm being selfish, they can't hang around me. I'm bad news, and I have to protect them from myself.

I got home and went upstairs. On my desk sat a letter. I opened it, thinking Charlie might have set it there. I started trembling when I saw the handwriting. Oh no, Victoria is here. I read the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sure you remember me, but let me refresh your memory a little bit. Remember James and what happened to him. Remember I swore revenge. Loved one for loved one Isabella. I know where you live now. Your mean old mommy sent you away because you were too soft hearted for her tastes and lifestyle. Now you live with your pathetic human father. If you tell anybody that I'm here, I will kill him. Now you wouldn't want that to happen now would you? Of course not, dear soft hearted Isabella. Your end is near. I'll come for you sometime soon. Remember, don't tell anyone or you'll deeply regret it. I'll be watching you Isabella. See you soon._

_Victoria_

I set the letter on my desk and sat on my bed and cried. I heard Charlie come through the front door and call out 'Hello.' I wiped my eyes and headed downstairs. He spotted me and immediately looked concerned. 'You okay kiddo?'

'Just fine Dad.' I said trying to smile. 'What do you want for supper?'

He looked at me again, clearly not believing me. 'You up for Chinese tonight? I know a good place in town, a buffet.'

'Sounds great.'

'Ok then, we'll leave in a little bit. Are you sure your ok Bells?'

'I'm positive. Don't worry about me, just worry about what you're going to pig out on at the buffet.'

'Ok then. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk about things.'

'Thanks Dad, for everything.' I said this and then hugged him. He awkwardly patted my back. I would make sure that he would be ok. I'll do anything in my power to make sure of that.


	12. Practice and Shopping

Saturday morning rolled around and I woke up at 8:00. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of pale skin, black eyes, and fire red hair. I blinked a few times and there was nothing there. Great, I was hallucinating. I got out of bed and took a long shower. The warm water woke me up and felt really good. I felt refreshed afterwards. Letting my hair air dry, I got dressed, again a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. A feeling crept up inside me, it was a cautious one, that told me I would need more silver than just a necklace. Heeding it, I put on a silver chain, plain ring, stud earrings, and multiple thin bracelets. This amount would let me go up to the maximum power available in human form. If I needed more, I would have to go into true form, and if I still needed more, I would have to go full power. It's risky to go into full power. It only lasts about ten minutes and you're knocked out for days afterwards. Apparently you also glow silver when you use that level. I wouldn't know though, I've never seen it used. I've just read about it, and know how to get to it. I hadn't told the Cullens about this because I didn't think that I would have to use it and I didn't want to reveal all the little secret powers sirens had. I chose a book from the shelf and headed downstairs. I ate breakfast and sat down to read in the living room.

It was about 10:00 when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. Alice stood there. 'Bella, you need to come with us, now. No arguing.' She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. I was dragged into the car and was buckled in. Edward drove off immediately.

I thought of something. 'Hey guys, the front door isn't' locked.'

Alice turned to stare at me. 'I'm sure that nobody will rob you in broad daylight. Besides this is more important than an unlocked door.'

I sighed in defeat. They had either caught Victoria's scent, or Alice had seen the future. 'How did you find out about her?'

Alice looked at me again in shock. 'You know that a vampire is after you? Why aren't you worried?'

'Because I had a plan.'

'Tell the plan later, to everybody. We want the story behind this, Bella.' Edward interrupted. I nodded. I had known they would. The drive was short, and we were there in less than ten minutes. Again I was dragged into the house. Their whole family was sitting there, waiting for us. They all had worried looks, except Rosalie, who was glaring. God that girl was going to get wrinkles if she kept this up. I actually didn't blame her this time. I would be glaring too at the person that caused trouble in a perfect life. I was pushed into a chair and Jasper said 'Tell us why a vampire is after you. We want the whole story.'

'That's a long story, but what matters is that I can't tell you anything.'

'Why not?' Rosalie asked still glaring.

'Because, if I do, Charlie dies and I really don't want that to happen.'

'We can protect Charlie, now tell us the story.' Edward said hurriedly.

'Fine, but if you don't, I will personally haunt you when I am dead.'

'You won't die and he won't die. I promise. Now just tell us.' Alice said.

'Well it starts back in Phoenix about five years ago. Two vampires appeared in our part of the city. It was a stupid move because of the whole sparkling thing, but they came anyway. A male and a female, they were mates and my dear old mother attracted the male, James, and ate his soul. Well the female, Victoria, got really angry and declared revenge. Loved one for loved one, me for James. This whole situation is sort of ironic, because my mother does not love me anymore. You see, five years ago, I was still living the traditional siren way. No I had not eaten any souls yet, but was still living under the influence of the lifestyle, so my mother actually loved me then. Well anyway, Victoria disappeared from Phoenix and has now found me, which now that she has; she plans to kill me for revenge. That's the story.'

'Is that why you have extra silver on today?' Jasper asked.

'Yep. The more silver, the more power I am able to summon for the songs. Right now, I can use the maximum power available in human form.'

'So what are we going to do?' Alice asked. 'What's the plan?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You are not going to do anything besides protect Charlie. This is my battle. I am not going to have you get hurt in a battle caused by my kind. Just protect Charlie, and I'll take care of Victoria.'

'I agree with Bella. This is her battle, not ours. We shouldn't get involved in it.' Rosalie stated.

'So enlighten us, how exactly do you plan to defeat a vampire?' Edward asked sarcastically.

'Well I was planning on going into true form and command her to rip her head off. If that doesn't work, I go to full power and I can assure you that it'll work then. I have the shield to protect me. The only problem is that the battle would have to be in an isolated place. Unless I tune it so that it will only affect her…' I finished thoughtfully. The Cullens stared in shock at me. Even Rosalie had dropped her glare.

'You can do that with singing. You can tell people to rip their own heads off?' Emmett stuttered.

'Yep, I can just about command anything and it will most likely happen. Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you or anybody else. I don't like killing.' I tried to calm them down with that. It didn't work. I sighed. This is what I get for showing my strategic killing side. Now they were scared of me and they were probably going to have a theoretical heart attack at my request. 'Can I practice my commanding on one of you?' They all involuntarily jumped backwards, moving the various couches. 'It would be simple little commands, like go to the fridge, or walk outside. Trust me, I wouldn't kill you or even inflict minor injuries on you. I've grown attached to you, which is not good at all.' Silence ensued.

'You can use me.' Edward finally spoke, breaking the silence.

'And me.' Alice chimed in. Jasper turned to me, and stared threateningly at me. I got the message.

'Jasper relax, I won't hurt her, or Edward. I promise. You're going to have to trust me on this.' He nodded and relaxed.

'So when do we start?' Alice asked.

'Now's as good a time as any, if that's ok with you two.'

'That's fine.' Edward reassured me.

'All right then.' I said. I closed my eyes and changed. I opened and looked around at them. 'If any of you want to leave, you can, but get at least six miles away so you won't be affected the first few times.'

'I'll stay.' Jasper replied.

'I'd like to see this, if you don't mind.' Carlisle replied. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie left.

'Carlisle, Jasper, the first few times, you might be affected. I need to get the hang of tuning to a single person command.' They nodded. I decided to concentrate on Edward. I started with a simple command, go to the stairs. It was disguised with a lilting wordless tune. The first time, everybody went to the stairs. The second, only the guys, and the third time was the charm, with just Edward getting up. Now I concentrated on Alice. Again, a simple command was issued, walk to the door. This I got on the second try. The last time, I concentrated on Edward. The simple command, go upstairs, was issued. I got it on the first try. It was a good thing I learned quickly.

'May I ask what you meant by full power?' Jasper asked.

'In this form, there's a level of power that sirens only use in emergencies. Basically it summons every bit of energy you have, and puts it into the command note. Supposedly our whole body glows silver. Everything commanded at that level gets obeyed, no matter how strong the will. The only thing is that it only lasts ten minutes, and we are knocked out for days afterwards.' Jasper nodded in understanding, and Carlisle looked amazed.

'Hey Bella, would you like to sleep over tonight so we can discuss this more?' Alice asked.

'What is there to discuss?' I asked confused.

'We want to help you.' Edward popped in with the answer.

'No. This is my battle. I will not have you hurt because of my mother.'

'Ok, we can discuss that when the issue comes up, but would you still sleep over? We can do makeovers!' Alice said with an evil glint in her eyes. I shuddered. I hate makeup.

'Alice, I don't wear makeup.'

'WHAT!? You don't wear makeup? None at all?'

'Nope. Never had too.'

'Well we can still do hair.' Alice muttered. I smiled. 'But we are still going to try makeup on you.' The smile vanished.

'Alice, makeup feels yucky!'

'Too bad, because we are going to try it. Experiment a little Bella.'

'Fine I'll call Charlie and ask, but I don't even have clothing. You guys dragged me out of my house unprepared.'

'Well then we can go shopping. The mall's still open.'

'Why would we go shopping for one outfit and pajamas?'

'Bella, Alice would make any excuse just to go shopping, she's obsessed.' Edward chuckled. Jasper looked like he wanted to agree, but didn't move. Alice slapped Edward's arm and made the puppy dog eyes at me.

'Fine, but can I go back to my house for some stuff? Please?'

'Sure, I want to look at your closet anyway. All I've seen you wear so far are T-shirts.' Alice said. Oh no, she was going to freak when she saw just how many T-shirts I had. I called and Charlie said yes. Probably because of last night. Edward drove us to my house, and Alice followed me upstairs to my room. Immediately, she went to the closet and flung the doors open. She gasped and spun around in outrage. 'Bella, you only have T-shirts. You are not getting anymore of these, I can tell you that already. You are getting fashionable clothing. These rags don't do anything for your figure.'

'That's the point Alice, besides they're comfortable.'

'No, no more T-shirts. Ever.' She glared at me. I nodded meekly. I gathered up my personals in a bag while Alice looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the Victoria's letter. She walked over and picked it up. 'What is this?'

'Umm a letter that Victoria placed on my desk the night that I went over to your house.'

'And you didn't tell us about this, why?' She was reading it while she said this.

'Because, I didn't think it was that important.'

'Bella,' she looked at me. 'You are going to show this to the rest of us, after we go shopping. This is important.' She put the letter in my bag and dragged me downstairs and to the Volvo. Alice said to Edward 'Take us to the mall.'


	13. Accepting Fate

It didn't us long to get to the mall in Seattle thanks to Edwards driving. Did they ever worry about speed limits? Probably not, seeing as he was going at least ninety mph down the highway. We found a parking spot and Alice practically dragged me inside. Edward followed, chuckling at my expression. She dragged me into the nearest clothing store and started to look through the nearest rack of clothing. She pulled out a few things, and they looked expensive. 'Alice, I only have two hundred dollars, so don't go overboard.' I warned.

'Silly Bella, I'm paying for you this time. You have no choice in the matter.' She said this while looking through the rack. I looked at Edward for help, and he just stood there, shaking his head. I sighed. Alice had a huge pile of clothing balanced on her arm, and it kept growing, until it went over her head. She finally dragged me over to the dressing rooms and pushed me into an available one. She threw a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a form fitting dark blue shirt into the stall. I tried them on and stepped out. 'Yep, knew it. Dark blue is definitely your color.'

'Bella that color goes very well with your skin tone.' Edward said, making me blush.

'Umm, thanks I guess.' I mumbled. Alice threw me another outfit and pushed me back into the stall. This continued until the pile was divided into two. The bigger one of the two was the buy pile. I didn't even want to look at the receipt; I knew it was an expensive bill. We went to all the clothing stores in the mall, with Edward carrying the many bags. One of the last shops we hit was a dress shop. Alice pulled a silk spaghetti strap dress of midnight blue, a halter dress of midnight blue, and a silk spaghetti strap dress of dark forest green. All were about knee length and no shorter than that. I put on the blue spaghetti strap dress on first. It had a round neckline with a beaded pattern around it. A ribbon was tied loosely around the hips, and the ends fell down the right side. It fell a little below knee length, and hugged my shape. I stepped out and Alice gasped. 'You look beautiful!' I blushed, and noticed Edward was staring at me, making me turn redder. Alice took the halter dress out of the stall. 'Go on, try the green one.' I stepped inside the stall and tried it on. It had a straight neckline with light green beading in a leaf pattern on the bodice, ending where a light green ribbon encircled the waist. It flowed elegantly to knee length with the silk rustling as I moved. I stepped out, and Edward was staring at me again. Alice analyzed me and finally said 'I like the blue better.' I changed back into my regular clothes and we bought the dress and went shoe shopping. Edward slipped away while we were arguing over shoes. I wanted flats, and she wanted stilettos. We compromised and agreed on silver two inch heels. We left the store, and Edward reappeared. Alice just smiled knowingly at him. We finally left the mall around 5:00 with numerous bags that barely fit into the Volvo's trunk. On the way back home, Edward pulled into a McDonald's and I ordered a double cheeseburger and fries. This was another thing that Renee had banned me from eating. It was delicious, but Edward and Alice both stopped breathing the whole time I ate it. Was the smell really that bad? It was around 6:00 when we pulled up in front of my house and took the bags upstairs quietly. Charlie had fallen asleep watching baseball and was snoring loudly. With vampire speed, Alice put everything away. My poor T-shirts got shoved into the far right corner. After it was done, we headed back to the Cullen house. We got in the house and Alice exclaimed. 'Yay, time for makeovers!'

'Help me' I called to Edward as Alice literally carried me upstairs. He just shook his head, and I didn't blame him. We got to her room, which was surprisingly a calm green color. She sat me in a chair and pulled out two big bags of makeup. (**I don't know much about makeup, so there isn't' going to be a lot of it put on Bella.)** She started by putting a mud mask on my face, and when it was done, she washed it off and started to applying makeup. She just applied mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Then she started on my hair. I usually just kept it down or occasionally put it up in a ponytail. Soon the brown shoulder length strands were gently falling in waves. I looked in the mirror, and I actually looked pretty. The makeup made my eyes stand out more. Alice looked pleased with her work and I hugged her. She didn't go overboard with the makeup like I thought she would. A knock sounded on the door, and Edward said 'Could I please speak to Bella?' Alice smiled and shoved me through the door. I fell into Edward, and pulled back blushing. He looked at me and said. 'You look beautiful. I want to show you something. Will you come with me?' His eyes caught mine and held my attention. My heart beat sped up.

'Sure.' I finally managed to stammer. 'I would love to.' He led me outside and stopped.

'We're going to have to run, and it would be quicker if I carried you and ran at vampire speed. So if you would climb on my back and then we can get started.' I climbed willingly onto his back, and we were off. The wind rushed by us, causing my hair to fly behind us. I closed my eyes, and fell into a comfortable trance, feeling safe with Edward. It was nice being this close to him. What am I thinking? Edward was just attracted to the siren traits, not me. I fell out of the trance into a cruel reality. Edward stopped and said. 'We're here. So is vampire speed all it's cracked up to be?'

'That was amazing! I wish I could run that fast.'

He chuckled. 'Come on, I want to show you something.' He took my hand and led me into a clearing. It was beautiful. The moon shone overhead, illuminating the closed flowers, swaying in the breeze. The stars twinkled as I took all of it in.

'What is this place?'

'It's my thinking spot. I discovered it about a year ago, and nobody but me has been up here besides you at this very moment.'

'It's beautiful.'

'Just like you Bella. I know you think that I'm lying when I say this, but I love you.'

I faced him. 'Edward, I want to believe that, I really do, but I can't take the chance. I won't have you ruin your life thinking that you love me, but you really don't.'

'Bella, believe me. I love you. Before I met you, my life was like a pitch black sky. I saw you, and you shone like the North Star. You brightened up my life and led me to happiness. Every time I see you, I'm happy. When you're sad, I want to comfort you. I love you.'

I finally gave in to my emotions. 'Edward, I love you too.' It felt right. 'But you don't deserve a monster like me. You deserve better.'

'Bella, you aren't a monster. If you feel bad about what you did, then you have a conscience. Monsters don't have consciences. You aren't a monster. Don't ever think of yourself in that way.' I hugged him, and we stayed like that for a while. 'I have something for you.' He said, breaking the embrace and pulling out a box. He handed it over to me and I opened it. It was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver lily charm. The lily had white enamel petals, and the pollen things **(I don't know what they're called.) **at the ends of the stamens were little sapphires. It was beautiful.

'It's beautiful. Thank you.' I said looking at him.

'May I put it on?' I nodded and lifted my hair from my neck. He gently closed the clasp around my neck. I put my hair back down.

'You know, now I am going to have to wear nicer clothing just so I can wear this. T-shirts don't do it justice.' He laughed. We hugged again, and while we were in each other's arms, he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back, responding to him. He broke it after a few seconds.

'Sorry, but we can't have me biting you now. Are you ready to go back?'

I really wanted to just stay in the meadow with him, but I nodded. He ran back with vampire speed with me on his back. We walked in the door smiling, holding hands. Alice jumped up and down, squealing. Jasper smiled trying to calm her down. Carlisle and Esme smiled at us too. Emmett shouted. 'Eddie's finally got a girlfriend!' Edward glared at him. Rosalie was even smiling a little. I yawned, interrupting the happy moment. Edward chuckled. 'Come on, let's get you to bed.' He led me upstairs and to his room. It suited him. It was a dull gold in color, with one wall covered in CDs. There was a black leather sofa in the middle of the room. Edward quickly found a pillow and blanket and set them on the couch. I yawned again, and we both sat on the sofa. I leaned against him, my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**So I hope the romance and shopping parts were acceptable. I've never written a romance thing before, so I hope it was good enough. Please review.**


	14. Victoria

I woke up, blinking a couple of times from the sunlight streaming in the window. I suddenly realized where I was, and who I was leaning against and blushed. I heard him chuckle. I looked at him and asked groggily. 'What you've never seen a siren wake up and blush?'

'No. I've never seen another siren besides you.'

'Well you're lucky then because they aren't all nice, like me.' He laughed again. He had a very nice sounding laugh.

'You hungry, because Esme made you some breakfast and it's still warm.'

'Ooh, sounds good. Let's go.' I jumped up, causing the blanket around me to fall and pulled him by the hand downstairs. It smelled good downstairs, like pancakes and sausage. My stomach growled and I blushed again. Esme set a plate on the table along with a glass of milk. 'Thank you.' I said before digging in.

'You're most welcome dear. Just ask if you want any more.' I nodded, due to the fact that my mouth was full of pancake. They were delicious, and so fluffy. The sausage was just as good and I devoured the whole plate quickly. I was stuffed. I turned to Edward. 'So what do you want to do today?'

'Would you like to go for a walk in the woods?'

'Sure, sounds fun.' We headed out into the forest on a little trail. There were flowers growing on each side of it, and Edward picked one and stuck it in my hair. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. He suddenly stiffened. He got into a fighting stance in front of me, and whispered 'Victoria.' I changed into true form, and she appeared in front of us.

'It looks like you found a mate Isabella. Isn't he a handsome one. Are you going to eat his soul like your mother did to my James. I was going to hurt Charlie, but this is so much better.' She walked up to Edward, who started growling at her. 'You know what she is, and yet you still protect her. How foolish.' I started to sing with the command stop. She grabbed Edward by the throat. 'I wouldn't do that Isabella. You wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you? So just be a good little girl and stop singing.'

'Sing Bella, don't worry about me, just sing.' Edward gasped. I didn't know what to do, until a sudden wave determination and anger swept through me. I glared at Victoria, who flinched.

'Victoria, I will kill you. You have hunted me for revenge of something I didn't even do, and you threatened my family and Edward and now you pay.' I went full power and heard gasps from both of them. Now was the moment that the training payed off. I sang, singling out Victoria. She let go of Edward's throat and lifted both hands to her own. I continued to sing and she pulled upwards on her head until it came off with a sickening pop. I stopped singing, and fell to the ground unconscious, letting the darkness consume me.

I heard muffled voices saying stuff around me. 'I think she's waking up.' 'Bella, can you hear me?' I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw the Cullens and Charlie standing around me. I looked around and saw that I was in a bed in a cream colored room.

'Where am I?' I asked, my voice sounded rough.

'You're at the Cullen's house kiddo. Dr. Cullen let you stay here instead of at the hospital. You had us worried there. You've been out for five days.'

'Really, it only seemed like a night's sleep. Funny how time flies when you're knocked out cold.' Charlie looked disapprovingly at me. 'What, I was just kidding.' I guess this was a bad time for humor. 'Umm can I get up?' They cleared a space and I got up out of the bed, wobbling a little. Edward and Charlie both steadied me. I smiled sheepishly at them both. 'Thanks.'

'Hey kiddo, I have to get back to work, so I'm going to leave you here and then pick you up around five, ok.'

'Sounds good. See you at five.' I hugged him and he whispered. 'I'm glad you're ok Bells.' Then he left. I stared after him for a minute, nad then turned around to see six pairs of golden eyes looking at me.

'Tell us what happened.' Alice said.

I looked confused at her. 'Shouldn't Edward have told you what happened already?'

'No, he was by your side the whole time, and just said that Victoria's dead.' Rosalie said.

'Ok then I guess it's story time again.' Emmett jumped up and down happily, causing the house to shake. We all looked at him, and he stopped.

'What, I like stories. And Bella usually tells us ones with violence in them.' We laughed. Rosalie smacked him on the head gently.

'Okay then.' I looked around at them. All had anticipation and curiosity in their eyes. 'Well Edward and I went for a walk in the woods, when Victoria appeared in front of us.' Emmett gasped. I just continued. 'She said she was going to hurt Edward instead of Charlie because I told you guys about her. So I got angry and went to full power to make sure the command would work which it did. Then I blacked out.'

'What was the command?' Alice asked

'I told her to rip her head off.' Emmettt oooohed, and then gasped. 'What happened to the body anyway?' I asked Edward.

'I burned it.'

'Ok, and did I really glow silver?'

'Yes, your skin sparkled like ours in the sun, and your hair and eyes became bright silver. In fact you have some silver streaks in your hair now.' He said this while lifting a strand of it. It actually looked pretty cool.

'Didn't Charlie question the fact that I had silver streaks in my hair?' I asked, while fingering one of the strands.

'Yeah, but I said that we had dyed them and he believed it.' Alice answered. 'If you want, we could dye them brown again, but personally I think they look cool.' Rosalie nodded.

'I like them too. I don't think that I'll have to wear silver jewelry anymore, except for the necklace of course. I said this smiling at Edward. He smiled back. 'So what now?' I asked, looking around at them.

'Feel up for taking a tour of the house; since I don't think you have yet?' Alice asked.

'Sure.' I got up again.

'But first you are changing clothing. I don't know if you want to shower or not, but if you do, you are more than welcome too.' I looked down, and saw the same outfit I had on five days ago.

'I would like to shower, if that's ok.' Alice nodded and led me to the bathroom in the guest room. It was already stocked with shampoo and body wash along with towels and washcloths. Alice ran back and appeared with a change of clothing. I recognized it as one of the ones we had bought at the mall. 'How did you get that?' I asked her.

'I ran back to your house while you were out because I saw that you would need a change of clothes.

'Thanks Alice.' I hugged her and she left as the others did earlier. I showered quickly and was dressed. It was a forest green shirt with blue jeans I looked in the mirror to see myself. Along with my hair, my eyes now held a silver tint that was only seen at a certain angle. My hair did look cool. It was like bright silver highlights, except they wouldn't fade away. My skin looked normal, so my eyes and hair were the only thing affected. I headed downstairs and sat next to Edward on the sofa. I kissed him on the cheek, and he put his arm around my shoulders. We were watching Emmett and Jasper play video games. I could stay like this forever with this family. I wonder if deer and other animals have souls because then I could become immortal, and not hurt anybody. Hmm, I would have to look into that, but first I would have to talk with Edward about it. Maybe we could catch a deer and I could try to eat its soul. He could have the blood. All I knew is that I wanted to spend all of eternity in this family. We took the tour later. The house was bigger than it looks from the outside.

At five, Charlie pulled me up and I left the Cullen house. I made fettuccine alfredo with chicken. It was good. After a while of watching baseball with Charlie, I said goodnight and made my way upstairs. I fell asleep after a bit. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have to go back to school yet. All was peaceful now that Victoria was gone.


	15. Overview of the Inbetween Months

It was a big fuss when I finally came back to school on Monday. There were rumors flying around, but none of them were true. I saw some girls with silver streaks in their hair on Wednesday. They were trying to pull them off, but it didn't work. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were just dyed instead of magic. I don't know, but that trend stopped quickly, and people went back to their normal hair colors, but not before the Cullens and I got some laughs. The discussion with Edward about me becoming immortal turned into an argument. He insisted that my soul would be damaged somehow, when I was sure it wasn't. We did catch a deer, and they do have souls. You just had to get passed the fur, but Edward remained stubborn. After a month of arguing about it, we finally compromised. The deal was that I would marry him, and then I could become immortal, but it would wait until I graduated next year. The months passed quickly, and soon summer was here in Forks.

We hung out a lot in the summertime. I was almost always over at their house. They had even put a bed in Edward's room for me to sleep on. No we did not do anything dirty, just cuddling. I went on more shopping trips with Alice, mostly because I was dragged along. My one little act of defiance was buying a T-shirt, but Alice promptly destroyed it when she saw it. I never did that again, because she tortured me with makeup, putting heavy amounts of it on my face. I swear there must have been an inch of foundation on my face. Rosalie and I patched up our differences over the summer. We weren't good friends, but we got along. Emmett and I started pulling pranks together which was very fun. He was actually pretty smart, much smarter than I took him for. Let's just say the rest of the family didn't like our partnership very much. I finally visited La Push, but was received with a lot of glares from Charlie's friend, Billy. He knew what Renee was, and what I am. I didn't go back there again. We finally spilled the beans to Charlie that Edward and I were dating, and surprisingly he didn't get the shotgun out. He was actually pretty happy about it because Edward was a nice polite young man. However, he did have the father talk with him. (**The "don't hurt my daughter or I'll hurt you" talk.) **Everything went smoothly that summer, and it was the most memorable summer of my life.

School started in the fall. The classes were a little more difficult, but not by much. The Cullens didn't have any trouble in school, but they'd been in school for a while already. A fact I pointed out whenever one of them would laugh at my grades, not that I did bad, but they did better. I got A's and B's, they just got straight A's. School passed quickly, and soon it was down to the last month. Everybody was worried about graduation, and what colleges they would go to. Edward made me send in applications to Dartmouth, and a couple of other schools. I didn't know if I would be accepted to any or not.

One day Edward took me to our meadow at night. It was the last weekend left before school ended, and the sky was clear of clouds with the moon shining brightly. We sat on the grass, surrounded by the swaying flowers. Edward looked at me, and said. 'Bella, I've waited a whole century to be with the person I love, and I love you Bella. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Bella Masen Cullen?' He held out a little silver ring with a little diamond on it.

I stared in shock at him for a minute and then leapt at him. 'Yes' I said while hugging him. Then we kissed, and stayed at the meadow until the sun rose over the horizon. We headed back and were tackled by Alice, who must have been waiting for us for a while. We were greeted by the rest of the family, and all of them were smiling at us. Esme would have burst out in tears of happiness if she could have. She hugged me and said 'Now the family is complete.' Alice was jumping up and down with joy and finally shouted 'I get to plan a wedding!' Jasper tried to calm her down, but didn't have any success because he got excited too, causing everybody else to get excited.

Alice started planning the next day, dragging me, Esme and Rosalie into her room for hours on end. Edward had asked Charlie if it was okay if he married me, and now Charlie was smiling happily with tears in his eyes every time he saw me and Edward together, which was a lot. I didn't know Charlie could be so emotional.

I graduated along with Alice and Edward. They threw a party afterwards at their house. I had been forced to go shopping two days before, and I wore a knee length dark blue dress with the necklace Edward gave me and light tan wedges. The house was vibrating from the loud music, and people were dancing. Supposedly Emmett was playing DJ, but I wasn't sure. I didn't see him with Rosalie though, so it might be true. Mike came up and asked me to dance, and I just showed him my engagement ring and he backed off. I loved the ring for its prettiness and its use of making annoying guys back off. I did dance a slow dance with Edward though; actually I danced all the slow dances with Edward. I didn't know how to dance to the faster paced ones. When those came on, Edward and I stayed along the wall and talked to each other. It was around midnight when the guests left. I stayed though. Alice was going to talk to the girls about the wedding in the morning. Then we were going shopping for a wedding dress.

* * *

**Help! I need help with designing wedding dresses for the next chapter. I would like to have at least three with one being the one that they buy. Please help! I'm begging you!**


	16. The Wedding

**Warning to all readers: I know nothing of weddings; I don't think I've even been to a wedding. If I have, I don't remember it, so bear with me on the details, and if I miss something, don't freak out. I would like to thank **killerteddybear **and **Jennifer **for giving ideas for the wedding dresses. Hope this chapter makes up for yesterday's suckish one. Enjoy.**

The wedding was to be in the first week of July, and Alice was planning at full speed. It was going to be a small wedding, with only the Cullens and Charlie attending and would be held outside in the Cullen's side yard. The altar was in front of the forest, creating a picturesque scene. A dark blue carpet would lead up to it. The whole color scheme was blue and white. I had a feeling that Alice would go overboard on the decorations. After she discussed this with Esme, Rosalie, and I, we headed out to a dress shop in Seattle.

I tried on a lot of wedding dresses but we all finally decided on a dress that had a black bodice with a long train, with black embroidered flowers covering the white satin. It hugged and accentuated my curves. It was a beautiful dress, and Alice really knew what she was doing. We bought a silver veil and the shoes and headed back. Alice had part of Edward's closet closed off, with a door. The door was going to be locked once the dress was in it, and only Alice would have a key. We spent the rest of the day looking at various wedding decorations in a catalogue. We decided on blue larkspurs, irises, daisies and baby's breath for the bouquet. **(Look the meanings up online, yes, flowers have meanings.) **It would look beautiful when it was finally put together.

I was nervous. It was less than a week before the big day. Alice was busy getting everything ready and everyone was in a rush to do things. I had chosen Alice as my maid of honor, with Rosalie and Esme as bridesmaids. Edward was going to have Jasper as his best man, but Emmett blackmailed him to get the position. He just walked up to Edward and pulled out three photos. I don't know what they showed, but Edward got paler than usual and quickly agreed to Emmett being best man.

It was the morning of my wedding and I was very nervous. The bright side was that it was a nice warm sunny day and the sky was azure in color. Rosalie woke me up in their bridesmaids' dresses. They were a knee length dark blue silk. Rosalie looked prettier in one of them than I did in my wedding dress. Then again, Rosalie looked pretty in anything. The two of them pulled me out of Edward's arms and dragged me to Alice's room. I put my wedding dress on, and Alice pushed me into a chair. She put mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on my face while Rosalie did my hair. In the end, my hair was pulled into a bun with curled strands hanging down on each side of my face. The cool part was that both strands were mixes of brown and silver. The veil was pinned on top of my head and gracefully fell down over my face. Charlie knocked on the door, and his face lit up with shock when it was opened. 'Bella, you look beautiful!' I blushed and he led me outside and down the blue carpet to Edward. He looked shocked as well, and that just made my blush deeper. Charlie handed me over to him, **(This is the part that I don't know about.)**, and the pastor talked. We declared our vows and soon it was the end of the speech.

'Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' Tears of happiness filled my eyes.

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.' He smiled at me.

'Well then, by the power granted to me by the state of Washington, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' Edward lifted the veil and we kissed passionately. Emmett wolf whistled and received glares from Alice, Esme and Rosalie. He received disapproving looks from Carlisle and the Priest. Jasper was trying to control himself from all the emotions floating around. We broke off and smiled at each other. The ceremony was over and now the reception began. Esme had set out a table of food to look inconspicuous to Charlie. I changed into the dress I had gotten the first time I went shopping with Alice. It still fit me surprisingly. I saw Charlie talking to Edward and walked over.

'…now you take good care of her. She's my little girl, and if you hurt her, you'll deal with the end of my shotgun.' Yeah, I thought, like bullets would have any effect on him. I heard Edward speaking and snapped out of my thoughts.

'Trust me sir, the last thing I want to do is hurt her.' Charlie nodded and shook his hand. He saw me and said.

'Now Bella, you take care of yourself. You have a fine husband here, the best available, I believe.'

'I will Dad. And thank you for taking me in when Renee kicked me out.'

'It was no problem. I'll be here in Forks, if you ever feel like visiting your dear old dad.'

'I'll be sure to visit you from time to time.' I hugged him, and he wandered over to talk to Carlisle. Edward came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

'You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen.' He whispered.

I smiled up at him. 'And you look handsome Mr. Cullen.' The time passed quickly and soon Charlie had left. All my clothing and belongings were already at the Cullen house, in Edward's room. Plus we were already packed for our honeymoon. Apparently, the Cullens had their own island called Isle Esme. It would serve as our honeymoon location for the week. The plane would set off early tomorrow morning. After everything was packed up from the wedding, Edward and I went up to his room. We cuddled on the bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Fellow readers and authors, please review. I am open to ideas and constructive criticism. I will continue this story until I feel that there is no more to write in it. Then I will start a new one. I fear that the end of this story is approaching, but I will make the last chapters worthwhile of your time, at least I hope I will. I don't know, you have to decide that yourself. Okay, so just press the button that says "Review" and type some comments in the little box. I don't care if they are flames, criticisms, constructive criticisms, or compliments. Doesn't matter, just review.**


	17. Isle Esme

The plane ride took forever. We had gotten on a plane headed to Brazil. From there, Edward hired a guy to take us to the island on his boat. The guy looked scared of Edward and kept casting glances over his shoulder to where Edward was standing. In fact when we first stepped up to him, he quickly signed the cross against his chest. He walked up to me and whispered. 'Discúlpeme senorita. Usted es en peligro.' He pointed at Edward. 'Ten cuidado con el. É les peligroso.' (Translation: Excuse me. You are in danger. Beware of him. He is dangerous.) With my four years of Spanish and time in Phoenix, I understood him, and tried not to laugh. If this guy could see what I was, he'd be more scared of me than Edward. I nodded calmly to the man and whispered back.

'Yo se. Gracias.' (Translation: I know. Thank you.) The man looked at me with wide eyes asnd shook his head. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered into my ear.

'I am dangerous you know. You should listen to the man.' I turned around and kissed him.

'I think I can take care of myself.' I said as the guy shouted ¡La Isla! We both looked and I stood there stunned as a white sand beach came into view. The man quickly unloaded our stuff on land and Edward spoke in rapid Spanish to him. The guy nodded and quickly left. Edward and I traveled up a sand path and a nice medium sized cottage stood there in the middle of a clearing. Palm trees surrounded it, swaying in the gentle breeze. 'It's beautiful!' I exclaimed. Edward smiled and hugged me. We went inside. It was very spacious inside. A hallway led to an open door, in which I could see a bed. Edward deposited the suitcases in it, and we went outside to the beach. The sun was just starting to set, causing the ocean to glow with a light orange light. The sky was swirled with pink, orange, gold and blue. We sat there in each other's arms and just watched it until the sky turned into a dark blue and stars appeared, twinkling and floating around the moon. I yawned, ruining the moment. Edward chuckled and picked me up and ran me to the cottage. I fell asleep in his arms, my head snuggled against his chest.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and remembered where I was. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. I smiled back. 'Morning love.' He said.

'Morning.'

'So what do you want to do today?'

'I don't know. What is there to do?'

'Well, we could snorkel, walk around, swim, or stay inside.'

'Hmmm. Anything you want to do in particular?'

'Whatever you want to do love.'

'Ummm, let's go swimming.' He smiled and I got up. I changed into a dark blue halter top bikini, which Alice had picked out for me. I would have to thank her later for it. I stepped outside and saw that he had changed into green trunks. He looked at me for a minute and then picked me up and ran into the water. He dumped me into the ocean and I laughed and splashed him when I resurfaced. This resulted in a splash war which he won because I was laughing too hard to splash that much. We finally just sat on the beach and watched the waves. Then we went for a walk. The island really was beautiful. We saw herds of little deer, and all sorts of birds. I even saw a quetzal. We walked back to the beach after a couple hours of walking. I got something to eat from the house and then at sunset we sat on the beach. I had had something on my mind for a while now, and I figured now was as good a time as any. I looked at Edward and asked. 'What would you say if I told you that I wanted to become immortal here?' He looked at me in confusion.

'Why now? You can wait a couple of years and then do it.'

'Edward I want to be with you forever. What would happen if I died in those couple of years? Then there would be no chance of me being with you. You couldn't change me into a vampire because then I would die from the venom. Please, we discussed this already. You know that I am going to become immortal, and we reached a compromise. You said I could become immortal if I married you, and I did. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you.'

'Alright, but you have to tell me what's going to happen, so I know what to do. You know Alice is going to kill you when she finds out that you decided to become immortal here instead of back home, right?' I smiled at him and kissed him.

'I know, but if I become immortal, I can't die, and I'll still have my bubble to protect me from the crazy pixie.' He chuckled. 'Ok, a siren becoming immortal actually isn't that hard of a change to go through. I sing the incantation and then go into a bubble for three days. I'll just get very cold. It's almost like the opposite of a vampire change. Don't try to touch me, because you'll get hurt if you touch the bubble.'

'Ok, is that all?'

'Oh, I'll have to go hunting almost immediately afterwards, so be ready. You can have the blood.'

'Ok, the hardest part will be not being able to hold you, but I'll try to survive.' He looked sad. I hugged him. 'When are you going to sing the incantation?'

'Either tonight or tomorrow morning. You choose.'

'Tomorrow morning. I want one more night to hold you.' I smiled and nodded. We headed back to the cottage and I fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Immortality

I woke up and blinked as the sun entered my eyes. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. I smiled back. 'How'd you sleep love?'

'Wonderfully. Are you ready to do this?' I asked. He continued smiling at me.

'Yep, if you are.' I nodded and he got up off the bed, leaving me lying alone. **(Electrocuting bubble, remember) **I started humming scales and once my voice was warmed up, I sang the incantation. I felt the cold silver bubble form around me and I whispered 'Bye, I love you' to Edward before it closed around my head. I drifted off to the cool black depths.

I resurfaced and heard muffled voices. I couldn't figure out who they were though. It was so cold and the cold was the worst in the middle of my chest. It radiated out from it. My heartbeat was getting slower as the coldness suffocated it. There was a dull ache coming from it, and I blacked out again, once again going into the welcoming black depths. I stayed there for a while, unaware of the pain my heart was going through as the cold wound itself around it like a boa constrictor, squeezing tighter every time it beat. It was getting so slow, now once every minute. It still wouldn't give up. My humanity wouldn't back down and accept its fate.

Again I resurfaced. I heard the voices, they were clearer this time. Edward, Alice and Carlisle were talking but I couldn't understand the words they were saying. My heartbeat was at a crawl. I knew it would end soon. The cold had won, and was spreading to my limbs. I could feel the waves of cold reverberating back from the tips of my fingers and toes. It was an odd sensation to feel as the cold all grouped together and was swept up to my head. I opened my eyes and exhaled the cold. I heard the shuffling as people moved around me. I disintegrated the bubble and was swept up into a hug by Edward. I hugged him back and he let me up. Almost immediately, I got tackled by Alice, and she shouted into my ear. 'Yay, we get to go shopping! Bella, you have silver eyes! They're so cool! You're so beautiful, but yes, we do need to go shopping.' I groaned and Edward laughed. I went around to each of them and hugged them. I noticed their darker eyes, and motioned to the door.

'C'mon, we all need to hunt.' They followed me outside and I ran with Edward. Super speed is awesome! It's even better when you run yourself, though I liked being close to Edward. I lured a deer into the little clearing I was in and put it to sleep. I quickly bit its neck and ate the soul. I was good for the week now. I headed back to the house and was soon joined by Edward.

'Your eyes are brighter silver than before. So it's like what happens with our eyes, they get darker, signaling when you have to hunt. How are you going to explain that when you go to school?' I smiled sheepishly.

'I need to get contacts. What color eyes do you want me to have? Blue, green, brown?'

'How about brown? It suits you. We'll go get them when we get back.'

'You know this is where a psychic vampire comes in handy.' Alice walked up to us with Jasper, waving a contacts case in the air. She handed them to me and I smiled.

'Thank you Alice. Just for this, I'll go shopping willingly with you.' She jumped up excitedly.

'You don't know what you just volunteered for. Now that you're immortal and have almost no limits, you'll be at the mall from dawn to dusk.' Jasper said smiling sympathetically. Alice was nodding. I groaned and Edward wrapped his arms around me laughing. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett soon joined us. Alice leaped up excitedly.

'Rose, Bella just agreed to go shopping willingly!' The others stared at me in shock and confusion. I held up the contacts case and they all understood. Emmett was still looking confused, so Rosalie whispered in his ear and told him what happened. He nodded in understanding.

We spent the day, hanging out on the beach. I walked up to Alice and Rosalie and said. 'I trust you to decide what to do with this mess.' I held up a thick bunch of hip length hair. Alice squealed, and Rosalie nodded. 'Thank you.' I walked back to Edward, and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and we sat watching the sunset. When it got dark we all headed inside the cottage. Once there, we all played board games. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were playing Monopoly, while Edward was teaching me how to play chess. He won most of the games, but I got my lucky streak and won two in a row. It helped that he couldn't read my thoughts. Soon they were all standing around us, watching us play. Eventually Emmett got bored and dragged Rosalie to play Connect 4 with him. Rosalie beat him a lot, but he kept calling rematch. We were heading home the next day, and before we left, I finally looked in a mirror. The girl staring back was beautiful. Her heart shaped face was more angular and her skin was a pale white. Her bright silver eyes contrasted with the pale complexion and the thick dark lashes that framed them. Her hair was thick and shiny, falling in a brown and silver sheet around her. I saw Edward come up behind me, and I looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. 'Ready to go love?'

'Yeah, let's go home.' We walked out to the boat and the guy stared at me in horror. He didn't even know what to call me, but he was certainly scared. Seven vampires and one unknown mythical being aboard your boat was a cause to be scared, even though we wouldn't dream of hurting him. A thought popped into my head. 'What are we going to do about Charlie?' Edward looked sad.

'We're going to have to fake your death Bella.' I looked up at him shocked.

'That would destroy him. He's already broken by Renee; I can't do that to him. Can't we tell him what I am?' He looked at Carlisle who had overheard us. 'We don't have to tell him what you are, just what I am. I'll go by myself and tell him. You don't have to come along.' Carlisle came up to us.

'What are the chances of him meeting another siren?'

'There's only one siren in Forks, and if she didn't grab him by now, she won't even walk up to him. She's young, so she only goes after men in their early twenties. Plus Charlie lost his soul to Renee which puts him on the blacklist. They won't approach him.'

'Then it sounds ok if you tell him what you are, but you can't tell him what we are, ok.'

'Yes, thank you. I'll go tomorrow afternoon.'

'I'm coming with you.' Edward stated. I nodded. Carlisle headed back to Esme, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. The boat soon pulled up into the dock and we got off and drove to the airport. In the car, I put the contacts in and looked at Edward.

'Good?'

'Beautiful.' I smiled embarrassed.

We got home at ten at night and we just went to our respective rooms and cuddled. It soon turned into something more as things got more passionate. We heard the same sounds from the other three rooms. We just relaxed as the sun came out over the horizon. Today I had to tell Charlie what I am. We heard a knock at the front door, and I answered it, staring shocked at the person at the door.

**Oooohh! Who is at the door? Read and review to find out. It should be up tomorrow. So please review.**


	19. Parents

'What are you doing here mother?' I spit out venomously. She just smiled. The others walked into the living room staring at me and the woman at the door.

'Now Bella is that how you greet your mother? Your mother that's visiting you all the way from Phoenix, shame on you. I thought I had raised you better than that. Is this your new family? Hmm, vegetarian vampires. I've never tasted one of their souls before. How do they taste.' I looked at her in outrage. I could sense the females pushing their mates behind them.

'I don't know and neither will you. You know I'm following grandmother's lifestyle, so what are you doing here?'

'Can't a mother congratulate her daughter on marrying? Charlie called and told me. He didn't tell me you became immortal. I must say, you are much more beautiful now, but that means you eat souls which means you've fallen off the wagon. I always knew that hopeless venture would fail.'

'There are alternatives to human souls Renee. Animals for instance. You should try it, maybe then you'd find happiness.'

'Oh but dear Bella, I am happy. I have the perfect house and a wonderful lifestyle. You're the one that won't be happy. Sirens are made to be alone. It has been this way since the beginning of time. You aren't any different.' Edward stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

'Yes she is.' Renee looked surprised but that quickly faded into a smile.

'So the husband speaks. What's your name then? You are far too handsome to be with this ugly girl. She doesn't deserve you anyway. She's a stupid selfish brat.'

'His name is none of your concern. And you're right, I don't deserve this sweet caring man, but he deserves someone far better than you.'

'Oh but Bella, vampire souls make you so beautiful. Are you sure I can't have one.' Growls and snarls erupted from behind me. I got angry at that. This was my family. She couldn't come waltzing up here like this. I felt power grow and rise within me. My eyes glowed silver. She backed up.

'Renee this is my family, and to get to them, you have to go through me. You waltz into my life after I marry, and want to ruin it. You said you never wanted to see me again in Phoenix, and that feeling is mutual. So leave me and my family alone. Go back to Phoenix and live out your pathetic existence.' She walked with her head held high out to her rental car. She drove away and only once she was out of sight, I relaxed. The glowing faded until it disappeared all together. I closed the door, turning around to face the others, and said. 'So now you've met my mother. Wonderful person isn't she?' I finished sarcastically. Emmett snorted disbelievingly. I laughed. The others calmed as it broke the tension.

'I'm sorry Bella, but your mother is a b*tch.' Rosalie said. I nodded.

'Now I fully understand why you hate your mother. Was she always like this?' Jasper asked. I sighed.

'No, up until I was a teenager, she was like a normal mother. Once I hit fourteen she showed her true personality and started teaching me her lifestyle. That's when I started hating her.'

'Is there anyway you two can agree on neutral terms? A daughter needs her mother?' Carlisle asked. I understood his reasoning. He wanted us to get on neutral ground instead of an eternal argument. Surprisingly Esme stepped in.

'That woman is not fit to be Bella's mother or anyone's mother. You've seen and heard her. She cares more about herself than Bella. If Bella needs advice, she can come to me. That woman can stay away from us forever.' Rosalie, Alice, and Edward nodded in agreement. I just stood there stupidly. She looked at me. 'If that's okay with you Bella.'

I looked up surprised.

'Of course it is. I'd love to have you as a mother.' I hugged her. 'Carlisle, I want neutral ground as much as I do, but after today, I think we've reached the only agreement we can make.' He nodded his head defeated. 'Ugh, now I have to go talk to Charlie.' I went upstairs with Edward following. When we got into the room, he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him.

'One thing's bothering me. You said you don't deserve me, do you think that's true?'

'Yes, I'm too flawed for someone as perfect as you.'

'Bella, you're perfect. It's me that doesn't deserve you. Okay?' He looked into my eyes.

'Okay, let's just drop this and say that we're stuck in love with each other. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' We smiled and I got ready. I put my hair into a ponytail and placed the contacts on my eyes. We were about to leave when Jasper walked up to me.

'Can I speak to Bella please?' I nodded and we went into the kitchen. He sighed and started speaking. 'I know this is going to be hard to believe and I know you probably don't want to believe it but your mother does love you. The whole time you two were speaking, I was feeling her emotions. I felt her hurt when you told her to leave. She is proud of you for finding love and sticking to your diet. Now all of these feelings were behind the major feelings of selfishness, vanity and anger. She does care about you in a way a mother would but her nature overpowers those feelings. You should really try to reach out and try to get an agreement with her. You'll both feel better afterwards. I've felt how you hated speaking to her like that, and I know you don't want to hate her. No daughter would want to hate their mother. So just try for both of your sakes and sanities.'

I looked at him and sighed. 'I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for telling me that she does love me. I haven't heard her say that to me since I was a little kid. Maybe I can catch her at the hotel if I hurry. Thank you Jasper.'

'No problem. Edward was going to speak to you about it in the car anyway. I just wanted to give you the emotions she was feeling. Good luck.' I left and joined Edward. When we got into the car, I asked.

'Do you know which hotel she's staying at?'

'At the Microtel. It's close. You ready to do this?' I nodded determinedly.

'I just don't know what to say, but there's no time like the present.' He nodded and we drove off to the hotel where my mother waited.


	20. Forgiveness Song

Hey, ummmmmm, sorry for the delay, I just wasn't in a writing mood for a while. Anyway, I hope this makes up for some of the delay. Hope you like it.

Here's a slight preview… _and we drove off to the hotel where my mother waited_.

The man at the counter ogled me as we stepped up to the front desk. I felt Edward grip my hand tightly, and I tightened my own grip on his. I stood up on tiptoes and kissed his lips and he somewhat relaxed. The guy behind the desk got the hint as well because when I faced him again, he looked disappointed. 'Can I have the room number of Renee Hughes please?' She had reverted back to her maiden name after divorcing Charlie. He typed on the computer before sullenly saying 'room 50 on the second floor.' I thanked him and we headed to the elevator.

The elevator was going achingly slow, and I was getting more nervous by the second. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him. 'Everything will be fine. And I'll be right by your side in case anything doesn't. Don't worry.' I nodded as the door opened. Room 50 was easy enough to find and I stood nervously outside the door for a couple of seconds before knocking. After a momentary pause, she opened the door. I took in her appearance. She basically looked the same except that her eyes were slightly red from crying, and she had taken her contacts out so that her silver eyes glowed with tears. Her voice cracked as she spoke. 'What do you want?' I didn't answer, and instead I just hugged her tightly. She was stunned for a moment but then responded by wrapping her arms around me. A swirling of wordless singing sprung up during our embrace, her high soprano voice and my mezzo soprano blending into a perfect harmony. I'm sure feelings of peace and love were sent from us in waves because of it.

When the song died down, we still clung to each other in our embrace. I heard her whisper to me. 'I love you Bella and I'm so sorry. I should have believed and encouraged you instead of casting you out. I just didn't understand how you and your grandmother could resist the siren's nature.'

'I love you too and I forgive you. I know it's hard to understand, but I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore. I missed you.' We released each other and she looked at me.

'You really are beautiful. We need to do something about your hair though.' I laughed as she held up the long ponytail.

'I know, it's being taken care of. Now I haven't properly introduced you to my husband. Mom, this is Edward, Edward Mom.' He stepped up and held out his hand. She took it and pulled him into a hug. I heard her whisper something but I couldn't quite pick out the words. All I know is that he whispered back 'That will never happen Mrs. Hughes.' She nodded and released him. He stepped back and smiled at me, snaking an arm around my waist so we stood close together. 'Mom, would you like to meet the rest of Edward's side of the family?'

'I'd love to.' We headed to the elevator again and I felt like a great weight had lifted from me. I felt as light as a feather and as happy as a clam.

Sorry it's so short but I have the next chapter up after it. So I hope all will be forgiven :]


	21. Meeting the Cullens

GASP!!! Two chapters in a row! How is this possible?! Sorry, had to put it. Really I felt bad about not updating so here's chapter twenty-one. Enjoy…

Edward and I were in his Volvo and Mom was in her rental car. She was following us though she already knew the way. Edward turned to look at me as I started humming a happy tune. He smiled and I smiled back. 'Feeling happy aren't we?'

'Yeppers! I feel as happy as a clam when the tides high.' He chuckled at my choice of words.

'I'm glad you and your mother are speaking to each other again. That song you sang really put out some good feelings back there, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if we come back to find the house in total peace.' I giggled and continued to hum.

We got there pretty quickly and the three of us walked through the door together getting surprised looks from the six vampires sitting on the couch. The couples were all together and cuddled up. They looked like they had just woken up from a nap as they stared at us. 'Guys, this is my mom, mom this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.' I pointed to each one consecutively as I said their names. They all nodded or waved. Carlisle got up and extended a hand toward her. She took it and they exchanged pleasantries in which she apologized for her behavior earlier today. They all forgave her, and we just sat and talked the rest of the day.

She finally had to leave and we had a somewhat tearful goodbye, ending it with a promise to visit sometime in the future. As she drove out of sight, I headed inside to be greeted by stares from six gold eyes. 'What?' I said confused. 'I just made peace with her, and I thought it would be nice for you all to meet. So why are you staring at me?'

'That wave of happiness and peace was you two singing wasn't it?' Jasper asked. I nodded, looking down at my shoes.

'We sing our forgiveness for each other by combining our voices into one harmony. It's how we know that we are forgiven because the song digs out all of our feelings and displays them in the song for the person to hear.'

'It's okay Bella. The little happy boost was very soothing to feel. And we're happy that things worked out between your mother and you. You know you look a lot like her.' I smiled.

'I hear that all the time, which I guess is a good thing. Thanks.'

'Your mother is really a nice person when she makes an effort to be herself instead of falling into the siren disguise.'

'She is, and I'm glad you all liked her. You probably won't see her that much though because she has to protect her part of Phoenix. Its prime hunting ground for them and it's in high demand.' I wish I could have said that another way, but it's the only way I could describe it. 'I think I'm going to have to go to Charlie's tomorrow, because he's probably in bed right now and it isn't wise to wake him to tell him that his daughter and ex wife are mythological creatures.' The other's laughed and everybody dispersed leaving Alice, Rosalie, and Edward still standing with me. The girl's looked excited and suddenly shouted. 'We have the perfect haircut for you!' They showed me a picture of a shoulder blade length layered hair cut with side bangs on the left side. It looked perfect. I loved it and told them so. We are going to go tomorrow morning to a salon that Alice has connections with.

**Forgive me for the shortness of the chapter. I'm just coming out of my lazy phase and am warming up. Again sorry for the length, and I hope you enjoyed the twenty first chapter.**


End file.
